The Retrun of the Darkness
by KawasakiNinja
Summary: Semua telah kulakukan untuk membuat mereka mengakuiku, aku telah berkorban banyak hal. Tapi kenapa kalian malah berbuat seperti ini kepadaku. Semua usahaku sia-sia dimata kalian. Sampai akhirnya aku tau keberadaanku memang tak pernah diinginkan.


**The Retrun of the Darkness  
** **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : Naruto x ?  
Rating : M**

 **Summary : Semua telah kulakukan untuk membuat mereka mengakuiku, aku telah berkorban banyak hal. Tapi kenapa kalian malah berbuat seperti ini kepadaku. Semua usahaku sia-sia dimata kalian. Sampai akhirnya aku tau keberadaanku memang tak pernah diinginkan.**

 **Warning : Semua ada disini. Mainstreamnya kebangetan**

"Darkness"-bicara  
'Darkness'- pikiran **  
** _Darkness- Jutsu_

 **Selamat Membaca**

Ini adalah kisah hidupku pada saat aku masih di sebuah desa yang bernama **_Konoha_**. Sebuah desa tentram dan damai. Sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rindang dan mempunyai suasana yang sejuk, tapi tidak dalam hidupku.

Aku terlahir dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Uushina, yang sekarang menyandang gelar Namikaze. Dan tentunya aku juga mempunyai kakak perempuan yang bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko. Seorang kakak perempuan yang menurutku cantik. Dia terlahir dengan rambut pirang digerai sampai pinggang.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku terlahir sebagai wadah _jinchurikki_ dari siluman ekor 9, yang bernama _kyuubii no youko._

Aku mempunyai rambut berwarna _dark red._ Dengan poni sedikit menutupi mata. Mata violet indah yang sama seperti ibuku, dan kulit putih bersih.

Dan kau berpikir aku bahagian dengan ini semua, yang nyatanya tidak. Aku adalah orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh desa konoha. Hanya karena alasan aku mempunyai _kyuubii_ dalam perutku. Tak bisakah kau melihat diriku bahwa aku samapa seperti anak kecil lainnya. Anak kecil yang membutuhkan apa yang namanya teman.

kau pasti berpikir bahwa kedua orang tuaku akan melindungik dari siksaan para penduduk, namun nyatanya tidak. Mereka berdua hanya mencampakkan ku dan terus memberi perhatian pada kakakku.

Terlahir dari keluarga terhebat bukanlah segalanya, nyatanya kehidupanku sangatlah meyedihkan. Ayahku yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke 4 untuk mengurusi desa ini. Dan ibuku yang terkenal dengan julukan A _kai Chishio no Habanero,_ yang mempunyai arti si habanero merah. Dan jujur saja julukan yang diberikan pada ibuku sangatlah lucu. Namun itu dulu, sekarang ia terkenal dengan kecantikannya itu. Mempunyai rambut merah memkau yang indah. Kau pasti setuju di tampak anggun dari luar. Tapi, jika kau melihat apa yang didalamnya kau pasti akan menarik kata-katamu itu kembali.

Bahkansaat aku mulai memasuki apa yang namanya Akademi Ninja. Tidak ada perlakuan khusus padaku. Seharusnya orang tua mengantarkan anaknya pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Namun tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk berangkat sendiri.

Jujur saja, itu menyakitkan.

Sebenarnya aku masuk akademi lebih lambat sebelum kakak. Aku baru memasuki akademi setelah 2 buan akademi baru dibuka. Dan apa yang harus kuterima disana. Intimidasi dan diskriminasilah yang aku terima disana. Mungkin saja aku seharusnuya mendapatkan perhatian lebih karena aku adalah anak kedua dari ayahku, aku terlalu berharap.

Mereka hanya meneriakiku bahwa aku hanya anak haram yang lahir dari kedua orang tuaku bahkan ada yang meneriakiku jelmaan siluman rubah. Aku hanya bisa menerima itu semua, mencoba melawan mungkin aku hanya akan berakhir dengan babak belur di sekujur tubuh.

Dan kebetula aku sekelas dengan kakakku. Aku selalu berharap ia bisa melindungiku sebagaimana seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya ketika berada dalam bahaya. Sekali lagi ia sama seperti kedua orang tuaku. Ia hanya cuek saja, seolah-olah aku tak ada disana.

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku. Alasan kenapa aku harus mengaama ini semua. Dan aku hanya berteriak dalam hatiku.

 **Apakah kehadiranku tidak diinginkan?**

Itulah yang selalu aku teriakan dalam benakku mencoba mencari tahu, alsan kenapa aku dilahirkan. Jika ini takdir yang harus ku alami atas kelahiranku, aku ingin menolak itu semua. Aku ingin merasakan apa namanya kebahagian mempunyai teman dan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuaku. Dikelaspun aku masih belum mempunyai apa yang namanya teman. Sebenarnya aku agak sulit bergaul. Ketika aku ingin menghampiri yang lainnya. Mereka semua pergi, pergi menjauh dariku, menolak keberadaanku pada kelompok mereka.

Dalam benakku, mungkin jika aku bisa menjadi kuat dan yang terbaik di akademi ini, mungkin mereka akan mengakui keberadaank. Dan karena motivasi yang muncul dalam benakku aku mulai belajar. Mulai dari sejarah tentang ninja, tentang chakra, dan kehidupan shinobi.

Jujur saja itu semua sulit. Mempelajari semua ilmu yang diberikan gurumu padamu itu sulit. Sebagaimana kau mencoba mengangkat batu besar tanda adanya latihan fisik padamu. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa menyerap apa yang diajarkan padaku. Walaupun tidak semua tapi aku akan berusaha.

Aku terus belajar dan belajar. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku hanya mempunyai satu tujuan dalam hidupku, menjadi seorang jenius dan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa aku berguna untuk mereka semua.

Bahkan ketika aku berada dikelas, aku lebih memilih duduk dipojok belakang. Sendiri, jauh dari mereka semua. Dan soal teman entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk mendapatkanya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk dikelasku. Oh ya itu juga merupakan kehidupan sehari-hariku. Masuk kekelas, duduk dan diam.

Diam.

Diam, itu saja yang aku lakukan selama aku berada di akademi ii. Dan untuk penampilanku. Aku memakai kaos berwarna hitam, dilapisi dengan jaket merah dengan garis – garis hitam dikedua lengan yang senada dengan rambutku. Celana hitam panjang dengan kedua saku. Dan sandal ninja berwarna hitam.

Dan untuk soal parasku, entah kenapa banyak siswi ketika melihatku langsung mempunyai merah dikedua pipi mereka , tapi mereka langsung mengalihkan wajah mereka kearah bisa ku asumsikan adalah mungkin aku mempunyai paras yang tampan. Sehingga mereka terukau oleh wajahku, itulah menurutku.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan akademi. Semua orang terlihat cemas dan takut, dan beberapa acuh tak peduli, seperti diriku. Dari segerombolan siswi banyak yang berbincang bahwa sasuke orang –orang yang populer dan pendiamdikelas- yang akan menjadi Rookie tahun ini. Akan tetapi entah kenapa hatiku berkata bahwa akulah yang akan mendapatkan gelar tersebut.

...

Dan ya yang mendapatkan gelar tersebut adalah aku. Hening, sunyi. Dunia terasa berhenti dalam benak mereka kala aku yang mendapatkan gelar terssebut. Setelahnya terjadi sekidkit kericuhan dan bisik-bisik tak jelas dari mereka semua.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam saja dengan wajah datar. Ia juga bisa meliat dua insan dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

Jadi ini yang ia dapatkan. Setelah berusaha keras untuk dapat diakuo oleh semuanya, tapi kenapa, kenapa semua menganggapku apa yang telah ku perbuat pada kalian semua hingga menganggapku monsters. Aku juga tau bahwa kyuubi disegel dalam perutku, tapi aku bukanlah monster. Aku ini sama seperti kalian. Seorang anak yang ingin menggapai cita-citanya. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri tentang ini...

 **Apa semua kerja keraasku sia-sia dimata kalian?**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu, meninggalkan waktu yang lama dan menyambut tahun yang baru ini. Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku sekarang sudah menjadi terkenal diseluruh pelosok negri. Menjadi shinobi yang kuat didesanya, sayangnya tidak.

Tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupku, semuanya sama seperti dulu. Semua ini selalu saja sama, tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Seolah-olah waktu berhenti begerak disekitarku. Aku terus berlatih tapi tetap saja dikeluargaku tak ada ang berubah.

Bahkan ketika semua lulus daam akademi mereka mempunyai guru pembimbing dan pasangan dalam tim, tapi aku harus melatih diriku secara otodidak, sendiri. Tak ada yang mau mengajariku.

Ketika lulus ujian jounin pun tak ada sambutan apa-apa dari keluargaku mereka masih memprioritaskan Naruko. Semuanya selalu saja dia. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya terdiam dikamar rumahku atau bukan sama sebenarnya ingin pergi dari desa ini untuk merubah hidupku. Pergi dari desa ini juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Yang ada aku hanya akan menjadi buronan _jinchurikki._

Usiaku sekarang sudah 16 tahun dan tentang Penampilanku juga berubah kali ini. Poni rambutnya sedikit menutup mata. Memakai lambang pusaran di lengan kanan atas. Dilapisi dengan rompi jounin yang juga mempunyai pusaran air dibelakangnya. Celana bergaya anbu dengan tambahan kantong senjata di paha kanan.

Kakaknya pergi berlatih dengan seorang pertapa yang mesumnya kelewat jalan tol. Ia juga sebenarnya menawarkan dirinya untuk pergi bersama dengannya, tapi Naruto menolak ajakan pertapa itu dengan soapan. Ia juga tau jika menerima ajakan itu hanya akan membuat kakaknya tidak suka dengan keberadaanya.

Dan soal bijju yang ada didalam perutnya, pengendalian chakranyapun sudah ia kuasai sehingga ia dapat berubah ke mode bijju dengan leluasa dan bisa memaksimalkan kekuatan bijju tersebu. ia sudah akrab dengannya, hanya ia yang menerima naruto apa adanya begitu juga sebaliknya, meskipun ia terus menghasut dirinya untuk menghancurkan konoha. Bijju yang naruto ketahui bernama Kurama itu mulai akrab dengannya setelah ujian chunin, terbukti dengan chakra yang selalu ia berikan disaat tertentu. Naruto tau apa yang sebenarnya yang diinginkan kurama, kebebasan. Ingin keluar dari perut dirinya dan melihat dunia tanpa harus berada didalam perut seseorang. Itulah yang ia inginkan. Dann hal yang mengejutkanpun terjadi. Naruto berjanji akan mengeluarkan dirinya, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia tidak tau apa ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka yang diucapkan naruto. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan dari wajahnya ketika ia mengucapkan itu hanyalah senyum tulus. Sebuah senyum bahwa ia tidak berbohong.

Melihat hal seperti itu entah kenapa membuat kurama merasakan sesuat dalam dirinya yang mencoba keluar seperti saat bersama dengan kakek tua itu. Tanpa diketauhi naruto sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah rubah itu dan seberkas cahaya keemasan tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam tubuh kurama dan masuk kedalam tubuh naruto. Dan bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kurama yang semula Besar sekarang menjadi kurus kerontang dan terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh keringat membasahi tubuhnya membuat bulu-bulunya menjadi basah dan lebih memperlihatkan keadaan tubuh kurama yang memprihatinkan dengan tulang-tulang yang tercetak jelas ditubuhnya seperti tidak terbalut dengan daging. Setelah itu kurama pun tertidur untuk memulihkan keadaanya ke seperti semula.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Sampai dimana ia pulang naruko juga tau adiknya banyak berubah dan meningat pesat. Yang sekarang ini naruto sudah menjadi jounin, sementara naruko masih seorang chunin. Dirinya merasa tertinggal jauh degan adiknya yang meningkat lebih pesat darinya. Ia sangat iri pada adiknya, iri akan adiknya yang sangat jenius itu.

Dalam latihannya juga dengan jiraya, sang pertapa mesum walau hanya satu hari. Naruto berhasil menguasai jutsu yang baru dalam berhari- hari naruto terus menyempurnakan jutsu _rasenggan_ milik ayahnya agar lebih kuat dan sekarang naruto berhasil menguasainya dan memadukan dengan chakra kurama dengan element petir dan _rasenggan_. Membuat _rasenggan_ miliknya sangat berbahaya karena partikel-partikel cahaya petir itu memutus seluruh syaraf dan jalur peredaran darah dengan sangat cepat ditambah dengan suhunya yang panas, dapat membuat tubuh orang yg terkena jurusnya itu hancur dengan tubuh yang hangus. Jurus yang mengerikan itu ia beri nama...

 ** _"_** ** _Raiton_** : **_Rasen Shuriken Gatana"_**

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
